The Good, The Bad and The Armed
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Future Fic, featuring Syl, Krit and their daughter Alexia. Also guest stars, Zack, Zane, Max etc.


Title: The Good, The Bad and The Armed  
  
Part: One 'Ol'ver went BOOM!'  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Syl, Krit and their daughter, Alexia.  
  
Disclaimer: Character's not mine, unless they are mine. Plot's mine.  
  
A/N: For the Fabulous author (GidgetGirl) of 'Only Hope', 'A Very Hopie Christmas', etc - those fics rock my world. And for Lexie - the real Alexia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Alexia Kaitiana Guevara! Get your as. butt down here now!' Krit yelled, changing his wording, after Syl glared at him.  
  
Krit turned, and sheepishly grinned at his wife, 'Uhhhh..'  
  
Syl glared again, and then grinned. 'Lexa honey, hurry up. If you want to go to the market with Daddy, you have to leave now.'  
  
A muffled 'Coming.' was heard, before a whirl wind blew down the stairs. A little brown haired, green eyed girl stood there, with an entirely too innocent look on her face.  
  
'Lexi bear?' Krit asked, 'What's that behind your back?  
  
'Nuthin...' Lexa said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
'Uh huh....' said Syl, as she pulled a cross bow out from the back of Lexa's jacket. 'Nothing, huh?'  
  
Lexa sighed dramatically, and pouted, 'But how do I catch the bad guys, if I don't have Bowie wit me?'  
  
Krit rolled his eyes, 'How bout you just take a smaller weapon sweetie?'  
  
Syl glared at him, and smiled to her self. Lexa had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Lexa grinned, dumping the pile of swords and arrows, that she'd had stashed up her jacket, onto the ground, and bounding up the stairs. 'I'll get Ol'ver, and then we can go.'  
  
Krit rose an eyebrow, as he turned to Syl, 'Oliver?'  
  
Syl nodded, 'The Flame Thrower that Zane sent last week.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krit was busy, checking out the vegetable stand at the market. Unfortunately, if he was busy, that gave Lexa the opportunity to slip off and terrorize some unsuspecting victim.  
  
'Si si!' Lexa said, in exasperation, to the gun dealer. 'Por supuesto sé manejar un rifle semiautomático. I?m un monstruo genético dirigido!' (Of course I know how to handle a semi-automatic rifle. I'm a genetically engineered freak.)  
  
The man frowned, 'Uhhhh non espanol?'  
  
Lexa glared at him, '¡El término correcto es ' yo no habla español '! ¡El dios, no puede usted ver que todos lo que estoy intentando hacer, es le confunde?! ('The correct term is 'I don't speak Spanish' (yo no habla espanol). Can't you see that all I'm trying to do, is confuse you?!)  
  
'Look lady! I don't frickin' speak that language!' the man shouted at her, getting more frustrated by the minute.  
  
Lexa, who had just settled herself onto of a pile of crates, with 'Oliver' aimed at the man, gasped, and said, 'You swore! My Daddy's SO gonna kick your ass!'  
  
'Language Ally Cat!' came the booming voice of her Uncle Zack.  
  
Lexa swiveled from her position up high, and grinned, 'Uncle Zacky!' she exclaimed, 'Come maim the bad man with me!'  
  
Zack chuckled to himself, 'Ally Cat, we don't want to uh, maim, the nice man, selling the..' he looked around, 'illegal guns... give me the flame thrower.' He said, holding his hand out.  
  
Lexa handed it over, patting it on the top first and whispering, 'Be a good flamey Ol'ver.'  
  
Zack aimed the weapon and the gun seller, who by this time, was huddled up in a corner, with his head in his hands. 'We'll make a deal.' Zack said to the man. 'You give me all the weapons, and I won't turn you in. Deal?'  
  
The man looked up, and stuttered, 'Dddeall.'  
  
Zack nodded. 'You can go now.' He stated.  
  
The man got up and moved along slowly, against the wall.  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, 'Oh hurry up, I'm not going to hurt you. Hell, this is a 5 year old's toy. I doubt that it even works. See..' He pressed the switch, and a giant flame ball flew out, missing the man by inches. 'Oh. Huh. It does.'  
  
The man's eyes bulged, and he shot off, crashing into a pile of crate on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Krit heard the sound of splintering wood, he sighed, and picked up his shopping bags, making his way through the crowd that was gathering, and over to Lexa, who was sitting calmly on top of a pile of crates, cradling 'Oliver' and watching her Uncle Zack pick up guns.  
  
'You guys ok?' Krit asked, motioning for Lexa to get down.  
  
Zack nodded, and smirked, 'That crashing, was our illegal gun supplier, fleeing.'  
  
Krit nodded, 'Oh okay, cool. Lexi bear, you okay?'  
  
Lexa, who was still sitting on the crates, nodded. 'Yup Daddy. And Ol'ver went boom!'  
  
Krit rose an eyebrow at Zack, who smiled sheepishly, 'I thought it was a toy.. I wasn't expecting it to actually work... you gave a FIVE year old a flame thrower?!?!'  
  
Krit snorted, 'Nah. Zane sent it to her last week. But I mean, she can handle it and everything, so yeah.'  
  
Zack laughed, 'What does Syl think about it?'  
  
Krit laughed, 'She figures, that if Lexa can handle Bowie, then she can handle a flame thrower..'  
  
'Bowie?!?!' Zack questioned, trying not to laugh.  
  
'Crossbow.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Krit felt a little hand tugging at his jeans.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Yeah, Lexi bear?' he replied, looking down at his daughter.  
  
'Can I have a gun?' she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Krit opened his mouth. And then closed it again. 'Uh.'  
  
Zack snorted.  
  
Krit glared at him and turned back to Lexa. 'Ask Mommy.' He stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, after storing the weapons, Krit was slumped on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
'KRIT!'  
  
He winced, and tried to look even more involved in the TV show.  
  
'Krit Guevara! WHY is Alexia asking for a gun?!?!' Syl asked, as she came into the lounge.  
  
Krit looked at her and smiled weakly, 'Uhhhhhhhh. The who and the what now?!?!'  
  
Syl scowled at him, 'Oh don't even try that Krit! I taught you that expression!'  
  
Krit frowned, 'Damn! I could'a sworn that Zane taught it to me.'  
  
Syl smiled slightly, 'No, he taught you about using the phrase 'making soufflé'......'  
  
Krit grinned, 'Oh yeah!'  
  
Syl rose an eyebrow at him, 'So, whatcha say we forget about this gun thing, and you show me how that soufflé thing goes again...'  
  
Krit's eyes lit up and he jumped up off the couch, 'Yeah Baby!' he yelled.  
  
Syl smirked, and held a hand out to him, 'Shall we?'  
  
Just as Krit reached her, the phone rang. 'Damn it!' he cursed, and picked up the phone, and barked 'What!' into it. 'I'm TRYING to make soufflé here!'  
  
The sound of someone cracking up, came down the phone line, before Krit heard Zane say, 'Dude! I taught you that!' 


End file.
